


Psychology 101

by Encalhado



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Past Child Abuse, but very briefly, nygmobblepot easter egg, pre-Foyet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: what is love?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 8





	Psychology 101

1.  
如果你问21岁的Dr.Reid爱是什么，他会回答你，爱是一种动物情感，在灵长类动物和人类之中最为明显也最为复杂。当你体验“爱”的时候，你的大脑会释放出多种激素和荷尔蒙，包括，血清素，多巴胺，去甲肾上腺素，催产素，加压素以及性激素。这些化学物质则进一步一起一系列的生理反应，如瞳孔扩散，心跳加速，出汗，说话结巴等等。你会感到到愉悦，兴奋，渴望亲密接触，和忄生冲动。  
他还会进一步告诉你，有很多东西可以模拟“爱”。巧克力中含有少量苯乙胺，这种物质可以促进内啡肽的分泌，从而给大脑一种爱的错觉，也因此巧克力被视作爱的象征。同样的物质还出现在豆子中，不过出于某些原因，没人愿意把豆子和爱联系在一起。当然，还有毒品。可卡因可以大幅延长多巴胺信号，因此让使用者处于“磕嗨”的状态。  
“说到底，爱是一场化学反应。”Dr.Reid或许会这样总结他的答案，“爱不一定是真实的，只有你在爱中的体验才是。”  
但没有人会问一个尴尬地21岁处男这个问题，天才与否。就像豆子一样，没有人会把Spencer Reid和爱情联系在一起。何况，人们都更愿意相信爱是一种由心而发的美好感情。化学一点也不浪漫。  
同理，也不会有人问27岁的Dr.Reid爱是什么，多半是因为他们料到Reid会突出一大堆令人头疼的术语和数据。因此，也不会有人知道27岁的Dr.Reid会这样总结他的回答：“爱是一场化学反应。”因为这是永恒的真理，“但与此同时，或许更重要的，爱也是一种非理性的情感。爱可以被模拟，但不能被真正替代。”  
如果他的队友有那个勇气向他们自己承认，他们能推测出这和Reid过去的毒瘾有关。但如此一来，这也意味着Reid爱着一个人，在Hankel之前，直至现在。他们甚至不知道他们的宝贝小天才有位心上人，更别说知晓那人的身份。Reid向来对他的私生活守口如瓶。  
不过好在他们不会问他这个问题，Reid也省去了向谁承认他对他上司那漫长且无望的爱意的尴尬。  
2.  
如果你问12岁的Aaron Hotchner爱是什么，他会回答你，爱是克制，是温柔，是精心准备的一日三餐，是睡前故事和亲吻，爱是他不曾得到的一切。Sean出生后，Aaron会加上一条，爱是谎言。Aaron不确定他爱Sean，他们不怎么接触，但Sean是他的弟弟，他想他总该是爱的，毕竟Sean什么也没做错。所以Aaron向他撒谎，一如他们的父亲母亲。他们在Sean面前扮演一个温馨美好的家庭，偶尔Sean惊恐地看着他身上的伤问他原因，Aaron会回答他，他在学校打了一架，或是从单车上摔下来了。如果Sean不是一个3岁小孩，他就能看出Aaron脸上掩饰得不那么好的痛苦绝不仅仅是因为皮肉之苦。但Sean还是太小了，等他们都长大，Aaron早就远离了这个家，并且越来越擅长掩饰自己的情绪，成为一个说谎大师了。  
“我很好。”他总是说。完美到偶尔连Dave，Gideon和Haley都无法辨别真假。  
如果你问20岁的Aaron Hotchner爱是什么，他会带着那种热恋中的人专属的灿烂笑容回答你，爱是亲吻，是拥抱，是烛光晚餐，是两个人一起在雨中狂奔向半个街区外的车，是忄生，是清晨在对方怀中醒来，爱是Haley。  
如果你问42岁的Aaron Hotchner爱是什么，他会回答你，爱是责任，是承若，爱是无能为力，是放手。Aaron爱Haley和Jack，他希望他能实现他对他们的承诺，但是他真的做不到。婚姻和为人父母，并不是有爱就足够的。  
但是Aaron并不会真的如此回答你，Aaron Hotchner或许是全世界最不擅长暴露自己弱点的人了。他不想要谁的同情和关心。他变得如此精于谎言，有时候他自己也会相信他真的如他自己所说的那样“很好”。  
所以如果你问Hotch爱是什么，而他开始说些什么激素，下丘脑之类像是Reid专属名词的东西，不必太过惊讶。Hotch或许没有187的智商和eidetic memory，但他也不笨，这些知识都是psychology 101。  
只不过如果你在离开他的办公室后在门口偷偷逗留两秒，你会听见BAU unit chief一声难以察觉的叹息。而那，才是Hotch对爱的真正看法。  
一声叹息。  
3.  
“Haley想要无竞争的离婚。”  
Reid惊讶的看着Hotch，意外Hotch会向他透露这么隐私的事。紧接着Reid意识到Hotch不是在谈论他的私生活，他是在解释他的行为。Reid拿不准该回应什么，他不认为Hotch的行为是错误的，多少有些冲动，但没有错，Hotch也不欠他一个解释。最终他决定问他：“那你想要什么？”  
“what i want, i’m not going to get.”  
Reid听到随着最后一个音节一起逃出的一个叹息。他看着Hotch，后者只是看着路。他的眉头紧锁，下颌咬得很用力，握着方向盘的手指关节发白，Reid意外他竟然还没把方向盘掰下来。  
“do you know that male emperor penguins keep their eggs warm by balancing them on their feet？”Reid紧张得几乎要咬到自己的舌头。他想做些什么来舒缓Hotch的心情。动物，尤其是可爱的毛茸茸的动物，据Garcia，能驱散所有的坏心情。事实上动物可以促进人多巴胺，促产素的分泌，如果是家养宠物或者服务犬，主人与宠物之间的亲密关系更能强化这一效应，事实证明宠物对抑郁症的治疗有着极大帮助。  
换而言之，爱。毛茸茸的动物，家人，朋友，以及绝非Reid暗怀的那一种。  
Reid可以给Hotch他的友谊还有无数动物小知识，问题在于Hotch是否愿意接受他重重伪装的爱。  
“这个我还真知道。”Hotch回答他，“雌性负责捕食，对吧？”  
“是的！”Reid兴奋地叫起来。他们回quantico的路上被各种奇怪的企鹅，然后是其他极地动物的知识给填满。Reid或许有些兴奋过头，但谁能怪他呢？  
回到quantico后Reid决定直接回家，Hotch则选择回办公室写完今天的报告。Hotch依然在逃避回到那个临时租住的空荡荡的公寓，但至少他看起来不像几个小时前那样一触即发了。  
“明天见，Reid。”Hotch说，他脸上带着一丝若有若无的微笑，“还有，额，谢谢你。”  
“通常没人会在听我念叨了两小时之后还向我道谢的。”Reid装傻，看着Hotch唇边的笑意变得明显而真切，他自己的心跳也随之加速，脸颊发热。“明天见，Hotch。”  
如果他走路的步伐有些跳跃那也是情有可原。  
第二天中午Reid将报告递到Hotch办公室的时候Hotch如往常一样向他点了下头，将文件塞到一旁堆了一摞的文件中去。但Reid能察觉出Hotch的目光，在他身上停留得比以往要更久一点点，带着unit chief极少有的迟疑。Reid在他的办公桌前多逗留了两秒才转身离开。  
“Reid？”Hotch在他推开门之前叫住了他。共事这么多年，Reid第一次听到他的上司如此不自信，他几乎像是在努力挤出话来，“我在想，如果你中午没别的安排，我们可以一起去吃中饭？”  
“哦，当然！”Reid回答得有些太兴奋了，他假样清了下嗓子，用更正常地语调回答他，“当然，我很乐意。”  
那个可爱的，羞涩的，微弱的微笑再次出现在Hotch脸上。“那待会见。”  
“待会见。”  
他们选择了一家离基地不太远的印度餐厅。Reid主导了大部分的谈话，Hotch听着，带着一种专注，好像Reid在说些十分有趣的东西——但是谁也不能完全排除Hotch对印度象神历史感兴趣的可能性，对吧？——他的姿态神情放松，传递着一种内在的愉悦。BAU已经很久很久没有见过Hotch这样放松的样子了，好像回到了过去，他和Haley还没有分开的时候。  
Reid很快驱散了这个想法。无谓的幻想是危险的。  
迟早他大脑中的reward system会认定这种纯洁的短暂的陪伴不再能满足他日益增长的渴望。至少他还可以拥有现在。  
他继续说着随便什么冒在脑海里的话题，享受食物和Hotch的陪伴，以及这两者刺激他大脑产生的高水平的激素和荷尔蒙，给予他的被爱的错觉。  
4.  
Aaron Hotchner从16岁起就和同一个人维持着稳定的恋爱关系，这个人后来成为了他的妻子，孩子的母亲，成为了他对爱、家庭和伴侣的定义。Haley让这些浪漫抽象的概念成为了具象的现实。他的现实。  
说他的现实因为Haley的离开而崩塌有些夸张，但是Hotch确实在挣扎着寻找工作以外的生活的意义。Jack是其中很大一部分。Jack，金发蓝眼，他羞涩安静，细心温柔的性格，都仿佛是Haley的翻版，时刻提醒着他他在这孩子成长过程中的缺失。  
Hotch在选择去Milwaukee的那一刻就在这份工作和婚姻家庭之间做出了选择。他时常会回想那一刻。Dave爱说他有着不轻的英雄情结——是普通大众理解的那种。是拯救他摇摇欲坠的婚姻，还是几百公里外几个陌生女人的生命？Hotch感到痛苦，不是因为他不知道该如何抉择，恰恰是因为他知道。  
他哀悼了自己的爱情，随之将它装进一个小盒子里，埋在了意识深处，驱车去了Prentiss家。  
曾经，有时候连Dave自己都会拿自己与Hotch做比较，关于忠诚和爱情。现在Hotch意识到他们其实并没有什么差别，只是Haley比Dave的前妻们、情人们都更有耐心，更天真罢了。  
Hotch比过去更加长时间投入工作。工作让他脑子的一部分活跃起来，另一部分安全地藏在深远的地方。每次成功破获一个案子，在冷案中发现一些新线索，甚至完成一份报告都能给他些许成就感，让他误以为这就是他所需的一切，以为这一点微不足道的满足就能证明他的选择是正确的，就能填补失去婚姻和家庭的空白。  
直到Chester Hardwick轻而易举地挑衅他进行一场你死我亡的肉搏，Hotch才意识到自己的错误。这个错误将他和Reid都置于危险之中。  
而Reid，天啊，Reid和他的天才大脑，还有那股天真的劲。若在三年前，Hotch或许会相信Reid不知道他在做什么，但现在不会。Reid变了很多，这份工作迫使人改变，有时候不一定是朝坏的方向，但一定是以最残忍的方式。  
Hotch后悔自己当初没有在Reid最脆弱的时候给予他帮助，他叫Reid一起吃饭一方面是表示对他的感激，另一方面，纵使Hotch永远不会向谁承认，他也渴望陪伴。  
他没有料想到的是自己会如此享受Reid的喋喋不休，他的尴尬和他的小聪明。他们的午餐之约也逐渐成了心照不宣的惯例。Hotch喜欢这个惯例。  
或许有些太喜欢了。  
又或许，他只是太孤单了。  
5.  
Kate的遗体被葬在了纽约。FBI, NYPD, NSA, DOJ, DOD，白宫都前来为她吊唁，苏格兰场，europol和interpol发了信函和正式的通告表达他们的“遗憾”和“尊重”，就好像这一切有什么切实意义一样。Hotch回绝了念悼词的邀请，他知道有些人怎么想，Kate和自己确实有过些微的火花，在某个瞬间，一闪而过的念头，但他们之间什么也发生，他们甚至不那么熟。  
Hotch只是静静地立在人群中。他听不见20英尺外前FBI AD——Kate的招募官——的悼词，他看到有人的肩膀耸动，却听不见一丝哭声。世界陷入了美妙的绝对沉寂。他看着Kate的棺椁被沉入那个六英尺深的坑中，人群缓慢地移动着，在那被两面旗帜覆盖的棺木上留下一支白玫瑰。  
Hotch感觉自己好像在遥远地看着这一切发生，他看着自己麻木地跟着人群移动，像是什么三流讽刺默片。这一切于他而言都变得难以理喻。  
明明上一刻Kate还在他的怀里，身受重伤，失了很多血，但头脑却远比Hotch要清醒。“是我们下令让他们不要来的，记得吗？”她的脸上还带着微笑，好像在安慰一个惊恐的孩子，“first responders是第二波目标。”  
可是他们错了，这些恐怖分子的目标从来不是first responders。这个错误让Kate付出了生命。  
“...Aaron？Aaron？”  
Hotch被突如其来的声响吓了一跳。回头，他的队员们脸上带着那种通常用于受害者及其家属身上的，小心翼翼的同情。这让他感到愤怒。愤怒又无助。  
“Aaron，你还好吗？”Dave一只手按在他的背上，关切地看着他。Hotch沉默着。他知道Dave在说什么，只是声音有些模糊。他的听力还是时好时坏，像个坏掉的有线电视。  
一般人会选择扔掉坏掉的有线电视，换上最新款的平板电视。再说，这年头谁还用有线电视啊？  
但是这份工作是他拥有的一切了，他必须——  
“我没事，Dave。”他说。  
“不，你有事，Hotch！”令所有人诧异的是，是Reid站在了Hotch面前。他的声音响到足够让Hotch听见，耳鸣让他头脑发胀，但还可以忍受。  
Reid无视了大家的注视，继续说：“我没有权限读你的医疗报告，但是如此近距离的爆炸，再加上你目前的症状，耳鸣，偏头疼和短暂性失聪，你的耳蜗和耳膜至少收到了轻度损伤。然而如果你不小心对待，这个损伤很可能会进一步加重，你的失聪可能会变成永久性的！”Reid看上去还有什么要说的，但是他克制住了自己。  
“Reid...”他不知道自己想说什么。  
“未来两周我不想在quantico见到你。”Reid说完转身向大步向SUV走去。Morgan看了看Hotch，很快追了上去，然后是JJ和Prentiss。  
“Garcia。”Dave朝其余人的方向点了下头，但Garcia还是犹豫不决。她是唯一一个见过爆炸发生时画面的人，一遍又一遍。Hotch自那之后就格外疏离，Garcia不想离开Hotch。  
“Sir...”  
“Garcia，跟他们走吧。”Hotch挤出一个微笑，但是Garcia看上去更担心了，“我没事。”  
Garcia又犹豫了好久，才一步三回头地加入了其他人。  
“我发誓，Aaron。”Dave警告他，“你要是再说那三个字，我就亲自打报告给Erin说明你的精神状况不适宜出外勤。”  
这一次，Hotch乖乖闭了嘴。  
6.  
大家一致决定不想在科罗拉多多待一秒，于是他们乘着当地时间早上7点的飞机飞回quantico。大家都趁着飞行补觉，Reid挪到了另一个机舱给他们腾位置。他不意外Prentiss会来找他，他意外Hotch在Prentiss离开之后同样坐到了他的对面。  
“你怎么样？”Hotch问他。  
“你该去问Emily这个问题。我很好。”Cyrus甚至没有敲断他的肋骨，只是留下了大片的淤青。当然毒瘾一直都在，永远都在，但还不足以到需要让任何人警戒的地步。  
“我早就跟她聊过了。她一直是我们之中最顽强的一个，她会没事的。”  
“那你呢？”  
Hotch被突如其来的提问怔住了，表情困惑。  
“你的耳朵。”Reid解释到，“爆炸发生的时候你离教堂很近。”  
“啊，我没事，真的。有一点耳鸣，但是不严重。”他微微低下了头，好像为了自己的伤而羞愧似的。  
Reid还是生气。他气Hotch总是宣称自己很好，他气他坚持要恢复外勤，明明坐飞机都能引发强烈的头疼并有恶化他的伤势的可能，他气那个给他通行许可的医生，最重要的是他气他自己冲Hotch生气。他知道这不是Hotch的错，他知道任何队员都会做出和Hotch一样的选择，包括他自己。  
然而此时此刻他看着Hotch，那股无名的怨气便瞬间烟消云散了。他只想抱着他，告诉他一切都会好的，向他保证这个队伍永远需要他。  
“你会去医生那里检查的吧？”这虽然是个问句，但是Hotch能明白Reid的言下之意。他点点头，在座椅上挪了一下，像是打算起身离开，但最终还是没有动。  
Reid直直地盯着摊在桌上的书，他已经将这两页的内容反复看了5遍了，可是Hotch还是在这。他们之间沉默的尴尬几乎令人窒息。  
过去两个月他们除了工作以外就没怎么说过话了，他知道这主要怪他自己，但他毕竟，用Morgan的话说，忙着往屁股里杵棍子呢。  
“我有个朋友在DC开了家意大利餐厅，我在想或许你想和我一起去试试？”  
Reid瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地看着他：“你不生我气？”  
Hotch摇摇头，“那你还在生我的气吗？”  
Reid赶忙否认，他的头发从耳后甩落到脸颊。  
“所以？”  
“什么？哦，当然，当然。”他停顿了一下，补充到，“但我们大概需要规划好战术来躲开其他人。”  
Hotch笑了，连酒窝也亮了出来。那是一种纯粹的快乐，没有收敛，没有暗藏的伤痛，一种很久没有出现在Hotch脸上的表情。直到这一刻Reid才意识到，也许Hotch也同他一样怀念他们之间的小惯例。他的胸口被快乐和希望填满，他的笑容照应着Hotch的，心脏砰砰地跳，脸颊上染上一抹红晕。  
“我肯定我们能想出办法的。不过在此之前我们还有三个小时的飞行时间，休息一下。”  
“你也是。”  
7.  
Hotch不认为他们时不时的约饭是约会。他们从来没有调情，连肢体接触都屈指可数而且从不是刻意为之，总是发生在工作之后，也从来不是什么高级场所。  
所以，很显然，他们没有在约会。  
“扯淡。”Dave毫不留情地戳穿他。  
“他不喜欢我，不是那种喜欢。”这下Dave给了他那种“你他喵在逗我”的眼神。Hotch低下头，不想正面Dave的拷问，“他是我下属。”  
“那不是你该操心的。”Dave说，“问题在于你怎么想。”  
Hotch想，他喜欢和Reid在一起。听起来或许有些疯，但是Hotch真心认为Reid所讲的东西十分有趣（fascinating），Reid本身就令人着迷（fascinating）。他那天才的大脑里装着无穷无尽的信息，他迫切地想要分享给每一个人，一如他同样迫切地想汲取更多的知识，无论多么微不足道。说话时，他的拇指和无名指会轻轻捏在一起，细长食指竖着，他的手随着讲话而在空中挥动，好像在指挥一场看不见的交响乐。有一次他说得过于投入，还打翻了桌上的水杯。有时候Hotch就会这样入迷地听Reid讲些过去从未进入他好奇领域的话题，一顿饭下来，除了偶尔的反馈和追问，他不需要说或做任何事。  
他们也逐渐开始聊一些关于私事，倒不一定是隐私。比如Reid会告诉他上周末他（被迫）加入Morgan， Prentiss和Garcia的pub crawl的故事，而出于某些法律原因，如果问起来，Hotch会否认他对该事件有任何了解。Hotch会告诉他他和Jack的周末，或是Gideon和Dave年轻时代干过的蠢事。  
和Reid在一起很自然，很轻松。他享受一场愉快的谈话和美味的食物，以及那种心跳加速带来的，好似微醺一般的微妙眩晕和快感。  
Hotch吸了口气，抬起眼睛看着Dave，他的声音不强于一声耳语：“我想...我是双性恋。”  
Dave的神情柔和下来。“这是个开始。”  
既然迈出了第一步就没有回头的道理。下一步就是采取实际行动。  
Dave每天都会给Hotch“那种”眼神，惹得Hotch心慌慌。他一辈子只追求过Haley一个人，而且他们当时都是青少年，天真又冲动，愿意冒险，敢于面对冒险的后果。说他在这方面疏于练习实属委婉。  
从德克萨斯回来后，Morgan或Prentiss，更可能是Morgan和Prentiss一起，提出一起去酒吧放松一下，Hotch难得的同意加入他们。这个案子因为Megan对他的仰慕和期望而变的私人，一点酒精能帮助舒缓这样一个案子导致无力感。  
三位女士凑在一起为了什么话题时不时发出尖锐的笑声，Morgan早就消失在了舞池里，Dave正不遗余力地和每一位女士调情，但Hotch知道Dave从不会在刚结案就寻求一个床伴，太多心理和精神上的负担和后果。  
所以就剩下他和Reid了。  
耳朵里脉搏跳动的声音突然变得很响，Hotch感觉自己的喉咙像被捏紧了，胸口那块真空，Haley留下的真空，在膨胀，膨胀，几乎要将他窒息。  
他看看手中的酒杯，这是他今天第二杯scotch。他希望无论接下来发生什么，他都是清醒的，于是他放下了杯子，深吸一口气，朝Reid的方向挪了挪。Reid慵懒地靠在沙发的靠背上，视线打量着酒吧里的人群，多半是在脑中给所有人做侧写来打发时间。  
Hotch碰了碰他的胳膊，得到了他的注意。  
“想出去吗？”他问。  
8.  
室外，夜晚的低温让二人都打了个冷颤。酒吧在Prentiss家附近，他们对这一片地区不太熟悉，便任由直觉带着他们朝右转，朝着未知的领域漫步而行。  
“你知道。”Reid说，“酒精让皮肤的表层的血管扩张，内脏器官的血液被大量转移到人体外围，让我们的热敏神经错误地接收到温暖的信号。事实上我们的核心温度在下降。”  
“你是说我们可能会死于失温症？”  
Reid摇头：“事实上，在现实中我们不可能光靠喝酒而散发过多的热量而导致失温症，鉴于我们核心温度并不会受到明显的影响，倒是更可能先死于酒精中毒。但是确实有人因为醉酒身体冷热感觉失灵，将自己暴露在严寒环境中而死于失温症的，去年在英格兰——”  
“Reid。”Hotch打断他，“我们能不能不讨论死人。”  
“是你先提起的。”Reid指出。  
“我是在表达有理论依据的忧虑。”  
Reid听了这话后瞟了他一眼，“律师。”他夸张地摇头叹气，好像这位前联邦检察官该为他的身份感到羞愧似的。  
Hotch对这样的吐槽并不陌生，但因为是Reid，他得以在其中体会到一种过去没有的可爱和倾慕。他偏过头去看Reid，后者同样笑着，他的嘴角扬起一个漂亮的弧度，眼角也堆出细细的纹路。Hotch不得不强迫自己移开视线，欲盖弥彰地盯着眼前路上的地砖，并希望Reid没有抓到自己的小动作。不过如Dave所说，他们本该更擅长这种事。本该。  
这不是Reid第一次发现Hotch在偷偷打量自己，但这是第一次发生在他们真正意义上独处的时候。不是在BAU休息室，他们的同事们来来去去，不是在某家餐厅，服务员们为了小费像最极端的直升机家长围着他们转。现在，在深夜的街头，只有他们和头顶的月亮。  
Reid的感官因为酒精而被放大，让他对周遭的一切都万分清晰。来自街灯，建筑外墙上的霓虹招牌忽明忽暗的光，远处引擎的轰鸣，树叶在晚风吹拂下轻摇的沙沙声，鞋跟落在地砖上的轻踏，Hotch的轻笑，和他如此近距离的存在而产生的轻微的，美妙的压迫。  
然后他们的手背碰在了一起。  
或许这是个单纯的意外，或许是他们的意志让步给了荷尔蒙，身体在本能地寻求进一步接触，或许是个有意的试探，或许是Reid，或许是Hotch，或许是他们两个，谁也说不清。就算Reid想，他也不能了。因为下一秒，Hotch的手抓住了他的，十指交扣。  
那一瞬间，整个世界都仿佛不复存在了。那些光亮，那些声响，统统不存在了。只有Hotch，和他手掌上枪茧的粗糙和传递过来的温热。  
Reid感觉自己的心马上就要从他的嗓子眼跳出来了，不敢相信这真的发生了。Hotch牵了他的手！当他看向Hotch的时候，Hotch只是用那样温柔，诚恳的眼神注视着他，将一片真心全都赤裸裸地摆在他面前。  
但是Hotch同他一样激动，一样紧张。如果Reid不了解Hotch，不如此擅长他的工作，他会忽略Hotch指尖的颤抖还有他神情中不可闻的动摇。但是他注意到了，他和Hotch一样需要确定这一切是真实的，证明这，还有他们之间未曾言说的东西，都是真实的。  
于是他抓紧了Hotch的手，直到手指因为挤压而疼痛。几秒钟后，Hotch的手停下了颤抖。  
Reid不敢看Hotch，害怕自己的神经会在Hotch的眼神下熔断，当街做出些不大妥当的事来。睾酮在这方面可是名声在外。  
他们在不知不觉中越靠越近，直到他们的胯，胳膊和肩膀会因为走路时身体的摆动而碰在一起。肢体接触舒缓了二人的焦虑，同时又让他们觉得傻兮兮的，像两个热恋的高中生。  
如果此时此刻，Reid问Hotch他们在向哪走，Hotch会回答他，一如既往的诚恳，说他不知道，然后Reid会心满意足地让Hotch牵着他的手继续走下去。  
但是Reid没有问，所以他们没有再说什么，只是牵着手在夜晚的街头慢悠悠地走着，他们的身体碰在一起，风吹过薄云，遮住了月亮。


End file.
